A power grid is a complex and dynamic system that is difficult to manage. Furthermore, a power grid is often integrated with other power grids, resulting in a large-scale power grid system. In a conventional power grid system, a location of a power outage in the power grid system is identified by operators and/or other power grid personnel as part of a troubleshooting operation. For example, a conventional outage management system determines a location of a power outage by employing phone calls received from customers and/or by applying a set of heuristic rules (e.g., if two customers attached to a transformer are determined to be out, then it is determined that the transformer is also out). However, employing phone calls received from customers to identify a location of a power outage is inefficient and reduces performance of the power grid system. Furthermore, employing a set of heuristic rules to identify a power outage is not reliable since the set of heuristic rules generally only works with a single distribution configuration for a power grid system. Moreover, identifying a location of a power outage using conventional techniques is difficult and/or complex.
The above-described background relating to power grid systems is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.